Double container systems are used for various purposes. An example non-limiting purpose is for fluid bottles to keep the fluid insulated and thus less likely to cool when in the inner container, owing to the insulative qualities of the arrangement. As understood herein, such fluid still cools down. As also understood herein, many such double container systems are intended to be used in moving and vibrational environments, and principles of this application leverage that fact.